


i'm not jealous

by ambrosespellmans



Series: prompt fills! [1]
Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmans/pseuds/ambrosespellmans
Summary: prompt fill: seg/kem + I'm not jealous.





	i'm not jealous

“I am  _ not  _ jealous!”

 

Seg gave a laugh,  _ “Please.  _  I saw the way you were staring daggers at that guy I was with.”   
  
“Well, he  _ was  _ flirting with you.” Kem crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Seg shrugged, “So what?  It’s not like we’re  _ dating _ or anything.”   
  


“Don’t be such a tosser,” Kem huffed, “It’s complicated.

 

Seg gave a small laugh, tilting his head,  _ “Oh.   _ You  _ like  _ me.  Like-like me.”   
  


“No.” Kem shook his head, “No, I don’t even regular like you.”

 

Seg stepped closer, “Ouch.  That hurts my feelings.”   
  


_ “Good.”  _ Kem snarked, “Because I don’t  _ care  _ about your feelings.”   
  


Seg said in a sing-song tone,  _ “Someone’s in denial!” _ __   
  


“No, maybe  _ you’re  _ in denial.” Kem huffed.

 

Seg laughed, “Come on, mate.  We both know that there’s great chemistry here.”

 

“You have a high opinion of yourself.” Kem sighed, but found himself and Seg getting closer.

 

Seg smiled, “So you  _ don’t  _ find me attractive?”

 

“No, I find you attractive, I mean, I have  _ eyes,  _ but…” at Seg’s laugh, he rolled his eyes, “Oh, bugger off.”   
  


Seg laughed, “You’re the one who said you found me attractive.  And you got jealous.”   
  


“I wasn’t  _ jealous.”  _ Kem lied, “I was curious.”   
  


Seg tilted his head, “Hm.  Of what?”   
  


“If you were about to get some.” Kem replied, “You need it, quite frankly.

 

Seg looked intrigued, “You offering?”   
  


“Yeah… I mean, no!” Kem sighed, “I mean…” he conceded, “Oh, bloody hell.” he grabbed Seg’s face and pulled him into a kiss, pulling away to ask, “You  _ happy?” _

 

Seg nodded, “Perfectly,” before pulling Kem back down into another kiss.


End file.
